


Unexpected

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, PDA, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Victor knows Yuuri’s capable of surprising him, but there are certain instances that surprise him more than others.





	

It was shocking. Not because Yuuri was incapable of surprising him-no, he was quite used to Yuuri doing something that made Victor glad he was always on his toes. Yuuri had a habit of doing things that surprised the older man (much to his delight-might he add). Yet, it was still unexpected when Yuuri ended up pulling him into a shy but tender embrace in public while out with their friends.

At the time, they’d only been dating a few weeks and Yuuri hadn’t lost any of the nerves he got around Victor. When they spent time alone, he could hardly look Victor in the eye without his cheeks coloring an adorable rosy red. It’d quickly become one of Victor’s favorite things and he tried as often as possible to get Yuuri to blush over the simplest things. He’d expected to be the one encouraging Yuuri to do things like hugging in public, but Yuuri surprised him once again.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri pulled back with concern written plainly on his face-eyebrows pulled together and scrutinizing eyes squinting. “Victor, is something wrong?”

“Not at all. Were you saying something?”

“I was asking if you wanted to have dinner with the others. They’re thinking about trying out that new restaurant. What do you think?”

“Whatever you want to do.”

After a moment of indecision, Yuuri squeezed Victor’s waist with the smallest of pressures and pushed his face against Victor’s neck. “I think we should. I haven’t seen Phichit in a while. It’ll be nice to get a chance to sit down and talk.”

“Then we’ll go to dinner.”

“Okay.”

“You’re so cute.”

“Stop.” Yuuri leaned against Victor’s side as they went back to following their friends along the busy street.

“I can’t help that I find you so adorable. Not telling you so would be a crime!”

* * *

 

“Hey, Vitya?”

In his shocked state, Victor nearly spit up his drink on their friends and his eyes went wide. Yuri let out a disgusted noise and leaned sideways into Mila, so he’d be further out of the line of fire. The other two at the table-Mila and Chris-both appeared to find his reaction amusing and hid their laughter in their wine glasses. A plate clinked against the table in front of Victor, making it quite obvious why they hadn’t laughed out loud at him.

“Hey, did you hear me?”

“Yes, sorry. What did you need?”

Yuuri tipped his head to the side, then shook it and smiled fondly down at him. “I was wondering where you put the wine. I can’t find it.”

“I may have accidentally put it in the cabinet. I can go-”

“Sit. I’ll get it.”

“It’d be easier if I went. I’m the one who put it in there.”

“Vitya, it’d be rude to leave your guests and I’m already up. I can find it. Keep talking. It’ll only take a few minutes.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Positive.” Yuuri placed his hand on Victor’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

“The two of you are disgusting.”

Knowing it would piss him off, Victor took a long sip of his wine, then levelled him with a calm gaze that instantly had Yuri bristling. “What about you and your new boyfriend? Don’t act so surprised that I know. You’re not as subtle as you like to think you are.”

“Nobody asked you and it’s none of your business.”

“Whatever you say. Tell him I say ‘hello’ when you get back to your apartment.”

“Shut up!”

* * *

 

The sun beat pleasantly down on them as they walked leisurely around the beautiful park with Makkachin guiding them along the winding paths. Children’s laughter and chattering filled the air, alongside the sound of dogs barking and bird melodically tweeting. A feeling of pure content filled Victor and he let out a happy sigh low enough Yuuri wouldn’t be able to hear him. Light reflecting off the surface of a small pond distracted Victor from everything else around him, including the man walking silently by his side.

He got so lost in thought, he nearly jumped at the feeling of a warm hand sliding along his arm until their palms rested against each other. Their fingers tangled together-like they had a million times before-and Yuuri sent him a private smile after Victor turned to look at him. When Victor continued to stare at him, Yuuri pulled at their hands and looked down so Victor wouldn’t be able to see his blush as clearly.

“Is there something on my face?”

“Your beautiful smile.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Yuuri’s blush darkened, but instead of continuing to hide his face, he angled it back toward Victor. “Why were you really looking at me like that?”

“You never cease to amaze me.”

“What? I didn’t do anything.”

Not wanting to draw Yuuri’s attention to what he’d just done, Victor casually glanced around for a distraction. “A picnic. We should go to that market across the street and get some things for a picnic.”

“Oh, I uh… That does sound nice. What about Makkachin?”

“I’m sure they’ll have something for him. Come on. It’ll be fun.”

“You always say that and it’s not always true.” Despite what he said, Yuuri let Victor tug him without any resistance.

* * *

 

“He’s acting completely moronic. Everything out of his mouth is disturbing. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out why she left him.”

“There’s no need to be rude Yuri.”

The younger man huffed in anger, but didn’t bother to argue with him. “So, why did the two of you drag me out to lunch?”

“We just wanted to talk.”

“About what?”

“Whatever you want. You’ve been distant recently. Is there something going on?”

“It’s none of your business.” Yuri quickly shoveled some salad into his mouth and he stared determinedly over Yuuri’s head. “Don’t you have more important things to worry about?”

“You are important. Tell us what you’ve been so busy with. We want to know.”

“Right, like Victor hasn’t told you everything already.”

To Victor’s disbelief, Yuuri reached across the table to place his hand on Yuri’s and the younger man let him. “It doesn’t matter what Victor has or hasn’t told me. I want to hear it from you.”

“Fine, but I’m getting a drink first.”

“Okay.”

As soon as Yuri had his back to them, Victor placed his hand on Yuuri’s face to get his attention on him. “When did the two of you become such good friends?”

“None of your business.”

“Hmm, you’re starting to sound like him.”

“He’d throw a fit if he heard you say that. We found some common ground a while ago. It’s a bit… private.”

“Well, I’m just happy to know he has someone else he’s comfortable talking to. Sometimes I worry that keeping things so bottled up will cause him more pain than he realizes.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that any longer.”

“Why?” Victor scanned the room for Yuri, then focused his attention back on Yuuri when he didn’t see him. “You know something I don’t know.”

“Maybe. All I’m saying, is you probably don’t need to worry about him so much. At least, about that.”

“If you think so, then I’ll try.”

“Good.”

Unexpectedly, Yuuri closed the distance between them to leave a quick peck on Victor’s lips. He did it so absentmindedly-as if he’d kissed Victor in public an innumerable amount-Victor didn’t want to say anything. Despite the fact he would normally make Yuuri blush, he found he didn’t want to see bright red stain Yuuri’s cheeks. He much preferred the way Yuuri smiled softly at him, nearly taking his breath away with the adorable innocence behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time.


End file.
